


A World Turned Upside Down

by The_Exile



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Community: ladiesbingo, Endgame, Female Friendship, Gen, Identity Issues, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Everyone has had some kind of illusions shattered about the world they live in.





	A World Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> for fill 'identity crisis'

"It seems that we are having everything we thought we knew about this world challenged," Melia declared, sitting down on the bench beside Fiora, "Not to mention ourselves."

Every word she spoke was measured, as usual, giving Fiora the impression that she had been deliberating for a while over what exactly to say. It seemed an odd way to speak to a close friend but Melia seemed to struggle so much with spontaneous, informal conversation, Fiora understood why she would choose to stick to what she knew best, especially when it came to what must seem like a delicate situation. I must seem fragile right now, thought Fiora, hard to approach. Melia must be seriously concerned about me, she frowned, to approach me like this despite her lack of confidence in more personal conversations. Once again, I'm being a burden on everyone, despite Shulk's poor attempts to sweep it under the carpet...

"I am... not entirely what I thought I was," she said, "Well, I always knew I was half Homs, however, I did not know the true significance, only that it was a ritual requirement for an Imperial heir. It is more accurate to say, my entire race, albeit a few, are not what we thought we were," she mused, "You, however..."

"I'm not that special. There are other Face Mechon," she said, "Even before they used Homs, a Machina could always..."

"Ah, yes, but you are the only such Face Mechon, created using an involuntary subject, to break out of Egil's control, are you not? Essentially the only one of your newly created hybrid race to achieve control over yourself, to actually be a self-aware individual."

"I wouldn't phrase it like that to Sharla," Fiora warned her, "Or Dunban, for that matter."

"You are right, as always. I misspoke. Gadolt tried his hardest until the end, and Mumkhar… was unpleasant, but ultimately chose to be this way all his life. However, you cannot deny that you are something apart from other Face Mechon, something unique in this world..."

"Only because of Meyneth. Is it really me doing any of it, in that case? Do I deserve to say that it's really part of my identity, when it would leave the instant that she does? Assuming I can even survive if she did decide to stop helping me..."

"Many would be flattered to become the chosen receptacle of a deity."

Fiora shook her head, "It sounds too close to... to whatever's happening to Shulk. Now, there's a situation we probably won't find anywhere else in the Universe!"

"Indeed, we cannot hope to fully understand Shulk's situation. We can only make sure that he has reliable allies."

"Make sure someone's around to keep an eye on him so he doesn't go completely off the rails, you mean," Fiora scoffed.

Melia chuckled, that wistful look returning to her eyes that meant she was envying people who found such banter came naturally to them. Any minute now, thought Fiora, already grimacing in embarrassment, she'll start practicing on me. I'll get to hear the worst acting in the world, and that's saying something, seeing as she used to catch Reyn with jam around his mouth and an empty baking tray, and hear some... interesting explanations of what had happened to her freshly baked tarts. 

 

"I appreciate you're trying to empathise with me and comfort me, Melia," she smiled, "We'll get through this. Myself, you, Shulk, Meyneth… all of us. And," she added, "We'll get answers. To all these questions. I'll force them out of God Himself if I have to!"

 

Melia pitied God.


End file.
